Elegi Setangkai Bunga
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hanamaru tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.


**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!  & Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Hanamaru tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.

 **Elegi Setangkai Bunga** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hanamaru tengah menyapu pelataran kuil, menyingkirkan dedaunan gugur yang jumlahnya meningkat drastis pada musim ini. Ah, tetapi Hanamaru tidak berhak mengeluh. Dewa telah memberikan semua yang baginya terbaik untuk manusia dengan murah hati, jadi ia harus bersyukur.

Gadis bersurai coklat madu itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak kala seorang gadis berkacamata perlahan mendekati kuil. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hanamaru, gadis berkacamata itu memasukkan dua buah koin ke dalam lubang, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya―berdoa. Gadis itu tampak begitu larut dalam doa sampai-sampai Hanamaru pun terpana melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, sapu yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Zu-zuraaa!" Terkejut sekaligus khawatir mengganggu doa gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Hanamaru cepat-cepat mengangkat sapu itu kembali. Sayangnya, gadis itu terlanjur mendengar.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya gadis itu setelah menutup doanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari eksistensi Hanamaru sebelum ini.

"Tidak." Refleks, Hanamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maru yang justru merasa mengganggumu, zura."

Dilayangkan seulas senyum oleh si gadis berkacamata. "Tidak, kok. Aku juga sudah selesai."

Bibir Hanamaru membentuk huruf 'O' sebagai tanggapan atas perkataan gadis di hadapannya. "Sudah mau pergi, zura?"

"Tidak." Si kacamata menggeleng. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar. Kau... apa masih sibuk? Berkenan menemaniku mengobrol?"

Merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan memang tidak ada hal penting untuk dikerjakan saat ini, Hanamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Disandarkannya gagang sapu pada tiang terdekat, lalu ia duduk di pelataran kuil. Kakinya ia sengaja juntaikan ke bawah, dibiarkan bebas bergerak.

Gadis berkacamata tadi duduk di sebelah. Disamakannya posisi duduk dengan Hanamaru, sebelum kemudian mengucap, "Kita belum berkenalan."

Dan Hanamaru sadar bahwa itu benar.

"Namaku Kunikida Hanamaru, zura!" Hanamaru memperkenalkan diri. "Namamu?"

"Ah, nama kita sama-sama memiliki kanji bunga, Kunikida-san," senyum si kacamata. "Namaku Hanayo, Koizumi Hanayo."

Hanamaru menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui pernyataan Hanayo sekaligus menanggapi perkenalan dirinya. "Koizumi-san tinggal di sekitar sini, zura?"

"Mm." Hanayo menggeleng, tanda bahwa ia menjawab tidak. "Saat ini, aku hanya sedang berlibur sambil menunggu semester baru."

Lagi, bibir Hanamaru membentuk bulat. "Memangnya Koizumi-san tinggal dimana, zura?"

"Tokyo," senyum Hanayo.

"Waah! Kota masa depan itu, zura?!" Mata Hanamaru spontan berbinar-binar. Tangannya dikepal dan diangkat segaris dengan dagu, ikut mendukung ekspresi ketertarikannya yang berlebihan.

"Masa depan?" Hanayo bertanya. Matanya mengedip seiring dengan otaknya yang berputar berusaha menemukan maksud.

"Iya, zura!" Hanamaru menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Disadarinya lawan bicara tidak paham bagaimana konsep masa depan dalam benak Hanamaru, ia menambahkan, "Gedung-gedung tinggi, suara-suara mesin, juga benda-benda yang bisa bergerak sendiri! Itu pasti masa depan 'kan, zura?!"

Hanayo tergelak pelan mendengar deskripsi kota masa depan yang disebutkan Hanamaru. "Memangnya kota ini bukan masa depan ?"

Hanamaru menggeleng kuat. "Sama sekali bukan, zura!"

"Kurasa kota ini memiliki ciri khas 'masa depan'-nya sendiri, Kunikida-san," tukas Hanamaru sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang melorot. "Sama seperti manusia, mereka juga memiliki sisi positif dan negatifnya sendiri."

"Hum." Hanamaru mengangguk pelan sambil menatap tanah. Dimainkannya kedua jari telunjuk, tampak ragu dengan jawaban ambigu yang barusan ia haturkan. "Maru rasa... Maru tidak seperti itu, zura."

"Eh?"

Gadis kuil itu tampak masih bimbang. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskannya kembali, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak gugup. "Maru rasa... Maru tidak memiliki sisi positif dalam diri Maru."

Kini, Hanayo benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Apakah gadis ini semacam mengidap sindrom ketidakpercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi? Atau gadis ini hanya mencoba merendah di hadapan Hanayo? Padahal, secara fisik, Hanamaru punya penampilan yang cukup unik dan menawan―Hanayo bahkan yakin gadis ini dapat menjadi idola yang banyak digemari.

Akan tetapi...

"Mengapa Kunikida-san merasa seperti itu?" tanya Hanayo, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasarannya.

"Karena Maru tidak cantik, tidak pandai olahraga, dan tidak pandai berteman, zura..."

Hanamaru menunduk kala bibirnya selesai mengucap. Digenggamnya erat-erat ujung pakaian yang tengah dikenakan. Hanayo, menyadari siapa gadis itu sesungguhnya, menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di pelataran kuil.

Hanamaru terlambat sadar bahwa baru kali ini ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

"Apa kau tahu, Kunikida-san? Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Hanayo berkata sembari berjalan menghampiri semak belukar. "Dia... merasa dirinya tidak cantik, tidak feminin, dan tidak pandai berteman juga. Kenyataannya, itu tidak benar."

Hanayo memetik sekuntum bunga kuning dari dekat semak yang tadi ia dekati. Gadis berkacamata itu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Kembali Hanayo duduk di samping Hanamaru. Kali ini, ia menyodorkan bunga yang tadi ia petik kepada sang gadis kuil.

"Dia berhasil membuktikan bahwa penampilan yang tidak feminin tidak dapat menghalanginya untuk sukses." Hanayo menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya mengedip seiring dengan mengembangnya senyum. "Dia bahkan berhasil melangkah sebagai pemimpin―jauh di atas teman-temannya yang, mungkin, dinilai orang lebih cantik dan feminin."

Hanamaru tertegun mendengarnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tetapi tidak ada suara keluar. Gadis berambut sedada itu tampak menyerap perkataan Hanayo baik-baik.

"Aku yakin Kunikida-san juga akan menemukan jalannya sendiri," tandas Hanayo. "Nantinya pasti akan ada sekelompok orang yang menerima Kunikida-san apa adanya, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Kunikida-san."

"Seperti siapa, zura?" Hanamaru kembali membuka suara tanpa memandang Hanayo. Digenggamnya erat-erat bunga yang tadi diberikan. Cosmos, nama bunga itu.

Hanayo melayangkan seulas senyum yang secara tersirat mungkin artinya adalah "hanya kau yang akan tahu".

.

Dan kini, Hanamaru berdiri di hadapan ratusan penonton bersama kedelapan anggota grupnya―yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat, bahkan saudara sendiri.

Ruby. Yoshiko. Chika. You. Riko. Mari. Dia. Kanan.

Hanayo benar. Hanamaru memang akan menemukan sekelompok orang yang dapat menerimanya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa alasan, dan tanpa niat terselubung.

Dan sekali lagi Hanayo benar, hanya Hanamaru yang tahu soal ini.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Aku maloe /./

Semacam mau bikin fic dimana Hanayo nasihatin Hanamaru gitu, lah... dan saya bikin mereka berdua yang ketemu karena: satu, dua-duanya karakter favorit saya yang ketiga dari masing-masing grup; dua, dua-duanya pake kanji bunga dalam nama mereka. Inilah yg mendasari judul fik ini. Ehehe.

Oya, untuk latar waktunya sendiri diambil sebelum Hanamaru masuk SMA―berarti Hanayo kelas tiga, mau kuliah. Waktu itu 'kan, Hanamaru belum terlalu ngidol(?) jadi gak sadar kalau Hanayo itu mantan anggota μ's.

Okey, ditunggu review-nya! /o/


End file.
